


见光

by J_R



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_R/pseuds/J_R
Summary: 龙舌兰A大明星奎×白兰地A世家公子八，ABO世家设定，一咪咪咪的汉知。（设定我瞎搞的，你们听我的，我说了算。别看题目和下面那个酸唧唧的话，其实换了一种活泼的文风试试手。）我也想要肆无忌惮在路灯下拥抱影子交缠，手牵手走过斑马线，在花火下接吻倒数时间，做所有情侣做过的庸俗琐事，落入世间的花好月圆的俗套里，做一对圆满光亮的庸人夫夫。





	见光

“那么，下一个问题，珉奎打算什么时候结婚呢？你可是国民票票选出来的最适合当老公的alpha第一名呢？”主持人咬紧现下大火的歌手影帝试图套出些什么。

“啊，我还年轻呢，如果太早结婚粉丝们也会伤心的”金珉奎垂眸微微一笑，嘴角的弧度都恰到好处的精巧，保持风度，适当讨好，是大明星的必要。

“不愧是宠粉达人啊”主持人抓着手卡穷追不舍，“那一定要说个时机呢？”

“如果一定要说的话，35岁吧”金珉奎闪了闪眸子，目光直视镜头背后的经纪人，面上是一派温润。

“今天的采访就到这里吧。”经纪人及时插手，身后有人隐隐约约的怒气，带着刺儿的酒味激得他头皮发麻，他一个beta也能嗅出烈酒的烦躁，和金珉奎味道相似，却又有些不一样，还能是哪个小祖宗。

米色西装的瘦削身影上前和金珉奎擦肩而过，银丝眼镜带的一丝不苟，金珉奎含笑与那人点头示意，看见那一面微微凹陷的脸颊肉眉梢微挑，得，小祖宗又闹脾气了。

“徐总这边请，前面采访这么久让您久等了。”

徐明浩微微正了正衣襟，松开咬紧的脸颊肉，两个标志性的圆润小括弧浮在脸上，“没事，大明星是该多点时间好好采访，应该的。”

工作人员嗅着空气中隐隐约约的烈酒味道，不及深思到底是金珉奎身上的气息还是这位商界艺术届都赫赫有名的世家小公子的，两个alpha身上的强大气场都叫人心生胆怯，分作两拨一拨规规矩矩将人请上采访席，另一波则引进人酒会内厅。

知名时尚品牌的酒会，红毯采访酒会一条龙，多少名流汇集，也只有世家贵族和顶级明星才能收到一张入场券，徐明浩，徐家的小公子，不止世家贵族的身份，还是业界著名的时尚设计师，自然在受邀之列。

金珉奎回头望了一眼那坐上台的米白色身影，新染的银发蓬松垂顺，指尖有些发痒，罢了，炸毛的小猫，回头再好好安抚。

觥筹交错，灯红酒绿，西装香槟和裙边，隐在悠扬音乐下的私语，但现下都与他们无关。隔着一张长桌，小猫的银灰发色就在金珉奎的眼眸里颤巍巍的晃，圆润的唇在放松的时候就会娇俏的微微嘟起，歪着头冲哥哥说些细碎的有的没的，笑起来就扑到人怀里，圆钝洁白的齿显出憨厚调皮来，明明刚刚进宴会厅的时候还是一张生人勿近的冷酷嘴脸，现下倒好了，只差缩进尹净汉怀里了。

金珉奎咬咬牙忍住自己的情绪，脚尖就不动声色地挑上那人纤细的脚腕。冰凉坚硬的皮鞋触上皮肉冷不丁叫那人一颤，视线从对面歪着头挑过来，隐在眼镜和刘海下狭长尖锐的一双眼此刻瞪得浑圆，小猫炸毛了。

虎牙在空气中明晃晃地招摇，显出半分愉悦来，周身的气场迅速收敛了呛人的烈酒变成温吞的橡木气息，金珉奎眯起眼睛，看到那人无声用口型对自己说道“滚”。

性子到是和他信息素一样，烈得一点就着。或者说，只对惹他生气的某人，露出尖锐的爪子来。

尹净汉眼瞧着自家两个弟弟明面上装作不熟底下暗地里汹涌互怼的场景只觉得有趣得紧，说到底还是两个尚未长大的小屁孩，明明个个都已经成人好久了，一遇上对方就是鸡飞狗跳小学生打架，他乐得看戏，只差没抓一把瓜子。

“要爆米花吗？”熟悉的声音和味道一并袭来，尹净汉一回头就对上一双亮晶晶的桃花眼，带着调笑意味。

“JOSHUA哥”这下两人乖乖在尹净汉的淫威下暂时休战，低头问好，自家两个哥哥，模范夫夫，夫唱夫和，连个不算大场合的酒会都要黏在一起，世家联姻里难得的真竹马好感情。叫金珉奎和徐明浩羡慕的要死。当然两个人联手收拾小孩的时候也是同心同德，金珉奎和徐明浩还不敢在他们面前造次。

“这是怎么了，刚刚看你们还装作不熟的样子”洪知秀低头咬了一口尹净汉递过来吃了一半的小蛋糕，看着那两个眼神牌飘到天上去的小子。

“没事，避嫌”徐明浩撇过脸，讨好地凑到尹净汉身边要蛋糕。

“两个alpha避什么嫌？”尹净汉一面也扒拉来一块蛋糕丢给徐明浩一面皱起眉头，“你俩之前可不这样。”

话一出口尹净汉就觉得身边的酒味蔫了下来，散出幽怨的味道，他一时没嗅出是金珉奎的还是徐明浩的就被那扑鼻的酒味熏得皱起眉来，“你们两个给我收收你们的信息素，还是公众场合呢，闹脾气不带这样的。”

被训了的两人对视一眼乖乖端了酒杯起身自行走开，没过多久各自身边就围上一群人，徐明浩抽空拿眼瞧他，那人身量本就高，一打眼过去人群中只见那一人鹤立鸡群，眉眼俊朗凌厉，嘴皮子倒是动得很快，薄唇的男人似乎总是薄情。是这样吗，徐明浩思绪飞得极快，回过神来对上那人含笑的眼，迅疾转过头同身边的人应和，却是欲盖弥彰，徐明浩在心里暗骂自己到底在干什么，一面挤出微笑客套侧身让开一个女Omega故意凑上来的甜腻香气。

金珉奎一面和人说着不痛不痒的客套，一面就见那人臂弯凑近一个细巧的女人，红裙扎眼，他盯紧那人那张小脸，面上是他最熟悉的公式化微笑，纤薄的身型巧妙避开那要环上来的手，因为无趣撩着刘海，骨节分明的五指穿过银灰的发，都是没什么血色的冷淡模样，远远看上去就是一个高冷自我的艺术家模样。

不如私下对上自己来得生动有人气，金珉奎想着有些心猿意马。都怪主持人和净汉哥，金珉奎有些丧气，他和徐明浩在一起也有些年头了，徐明浩分化的晚，一众世家里一起长大的人里徐明浩几乎也算年纪小的，等金珉奎成人那天徐明浩却好巧不巧在自己生日宴会上分化了，等金珉奎把高烧的人送进医院活活守了一个晚上，等来的就是一个活生生的alpha和自己大眼瞪小眼，两人身上相似的酒味让一群进门的人都呛得晕晕乎乎的。

虽然对这个结果徐家和徐明浩都很满意，但金珉奎活生生郁闷了两天，最后还是徐明浩粘上他的时候一顿闹将人闹开了，金珉奎抱着挂在自己身上嘴上骂骂咧咧实际上担忧的要死的人心下安定，总归人什么都没想，还在自己身边。

徐明浩是个alpha，这也是要强的他自小认定的，要不是金珉奎比徐明浩一路往高了窜说不定都打不过这个面上乖巧性子拧得要死的人。他开心我就开心，将自己说服的金珉奎自动偃旗息鼓和徐明浩开开心心继续过起日子来。

金珉奎早在分化后一脚踏进娱乐圈，仗着金家的背景和一张神创造时无比仁慈的脸混得风生水起，这样的脸就是唱国歌都是赏心悦目的，这是徐明浩偷偷和朋友说起的，金家也就不急着催金珉奎，横竖他也不是独苗。可徐明浩就逃不过催婚联姻的催促，徐家独苗，再游戏人生，也得承担起家里的重担的。

徐明浩一面到处跑了学画画，学艺术，开了自己的独立设计公司，最后还是得在家庭聚餐上被一众长辈逼得给了句话，35岁，35岁结婚，金珉奎在餐桌上听了徐明浩的话将手上的牛排切得粉身碎骨，顺手将两人的餐盘换过来，继续埋头切牛排。

徐明浩拿眼瞧金珉奎，金珉奎也没反应，只得脚尖从那人的阔腿裤钻进去，在家里只光脚穿了拖鞋，冰凉的脚丫压上火热的皮肉，金珉奎几乎是瞬间有了反应。他咽了咽口水，尽力收敛起自己的信息素扭头看向那个罪魁祸首。

年前跑去国外再回来一张小脸瘦得皮包骨，颧骨分明，是成熟的男人的脸，只有见了他的反应笑起来时脸才饱满起来。彼时金珉奎刚杀青，也没睡好就赶来徐家，吃完饭就嚷嚷着困拉着徐明浩上楼补觉，几个长辈唠嗑唠得正欢，挥挥手就放小辈去了。

徐明浩架着金珉奎进了自己房间，装累的人反手就将人抵在关好的门上，alpha的本能冲撞叫徐明浩条件反射想推开，被金珉奎捉了手按在头顶，鼻尖相抵，是灼热的呼吸，有酒气慢慢绕上来，白兰地和龙舌兰在空气中隐秘对撞，交缠又相斥。徐明浩睁大眼睛看着那个莽撞的人，要是不说alpha没有发情期他几乎以为这人是发情期到了，跟个Omega一样，眼里几乎要撞出火星子来。

是怒火也是欲火，徐明浩知道的，他哪里不知道金珉奎对自己的心思，从分化那天晚上起就明确的心思。尖尖的下巴扬起，狭长的眸子觑着眼前喘着粗气的人，“说话，怎么了？”

“35岁结婚？”  
“恩，不许？”

尾音上扬，属实挑逗，却非肯定。双唇结结实实相撞，就连牙齿也隔着皮肉做了次隐约的对峙，粗暴的挑开那人的唇，那人眉心微皱，是疼的，随后舒展开，是请君入瓮的邀请。金珉奎紧盯着那人的瞳孔，里面影影绰绰是自己，舌尖是甜的，金珉奎放缓动作去细细探索起来，冷不丁被咬上舌尖，疼痛迅疾逝去，是高昂的性致，好甜好辣。金珉奎挑眉狠狠吮了一口那人肉感的唇，恋恋不舍的松开。

“那我怎么办”  
“等到35岁，你先陪我在家门口跪个什么三天三夜，跪到他们同意我们结婚为止啊”

徐明浩轻飘飘的话落在金珉奎的耳里如同窗外的烟花炸开，“我们？”

“那你告诉我你把我拉上来还这样，”徐明浩抬眼看看自己依旧被攥得紧紧的手，“不是喜欢我是怎样？”

“还真不是”金珉奎咬咬下唇，将人松开，“我想上你”

“我是alpha”这回徐明浩不能气定神闲了，一拳甩上那人好看的脸，却在即将触及时又收回。白兰地和龙舌兰对撞，alpha骨子里好斗的本能被激发出来，空气变得胶着，几乎是一瞬间空气的度数就升高，烈到金珉奎恍惚间觉得这个房间点个火就能烧灼起来，鼻腔里的味道说不清到底是谁的，甜腻的辛辣的厚实的酸涩的，自鼻腔冲上天灵盖。

两人的信息素太过相似，等脖子背后的腺体被强硬注上并非自己的信息素变得滚烫时徐明浩才有了实在的观念，他在做什么。眼前的人虎牙刚刚藏进嘴里正抿着唇看他，血液似乎是酒精中毒一般沸腾烧灼，滚烫的，对峙交融，徐明浩被金珉奎揉进怀里一遍遍听着那人念叨自己的名字。

两个alpha又如何，徐明浩眯起眼睛，那人的舌头安抚性地舔舐上自己发烫灼烧的腺体，然后是脖颈，是耳尖，是唇，空气里飘散着浓郁的酒味，身处其中的人浑然不觉，径自燃烧。

确定关系到上床，似乎是同时完成的，徐明浩后来也没想通自己为什么会妥协，总之对上那人泛红湿润的双眼，心也软了下来。两人别别扭扭的在一起之后到底风平浪静过了这么些年，除了长辈，一众从小一起长大的人多多少少隐约知道些什么。尹净汉是最先结婚的，等结婚时和洪知秀拍着两个站得笔直的伴郎的肩膀，“你俩啥时候结婚哥哥们第一个给你们包个大红包，庆祝两个祸害终成眷属，不至于祸害那么多良家Omega都眼巴巴等着你们。”

徐明浩轻描淡写握住哥哥的手“那要不哥哥回头替我跪到我爸妈同意为止。”

尹净汉抽回自己的手，洪知秀笑眯眯挽上去，“我们先去忙了，你俩随意，回头我一定让你净汉哥好好推进国内双A结婚合法化啊。”

两个老狐狸结婚才是天造地设联起手一起祸祸别人呢，金珉奎和徐明浩咬牙切齿看着两个哥哥走远的背影。

“诶，要不国外结婚也行”金珉奎捅捅身边的人。

“还有十年呢，你急个什么”徐明浩翻了个白眼，“我说要结婚了吗？”

“徐明浩？”金珉奎眯起凤眼，看着那个噘嘴噘成小鸭子的人，最后手恨恨得捏了捏那人的鸭子嘴作罢。

等金珉奎回过神来时场面已经有些乱了，宴会厅有不识相的Omega好巧不巧的发情期到了，训练有素的人迅速将人拉走，空气中刺鼻的抑制剂味叫人不自觉皱眉，几乎一瞬间徐明浩和金珉奎就迅速挤到一起，发情期的Omega对alpha的吸引力是十足的，两人不自觉担忧起来，先前隐隐约约的脾气早抛在脑后了，几个离得近的alpha已经有些神志不清，被人匆匆撒了抑制剂拉走。

是先前挤在徐明浩身边的Omega，徐明浩眯着眼睛在人群里揪住金珉奎的一根手指冷漠看着场中的乱象，宴会厅的都是名流，敢惹出这事的绝非只是Omega心大，先前在自己身边转悠他就觉出不对来，女人是一个小家族的小女儿，是有些娇惯的，现在似乎在往娱乐圈发展。徐明浩皱起眉周身散着寒气，把主意打在自己身上的女人，他温柔惯了，却也没那么好脾气。

先前因为刻意远离到底没让人近身，却也多多少少受了些影响，金珉奎察觉到那人滚烫的手，不似平常是温凉的，大手将那人拉紧，凑近发红的耳尖询问道“没事吧？”

呼出的气打在耳尖，徐明浩浑身一个战栗，抬手看了一眼手表，也算给足面子了，他微微仰头，那人乖觉将身子歪下来凑上耳朵。“大明星，你什么时候能走？”

首先是大明星，其次才是金家的公子，金珉奎皱皱眉，明星要留个好口碑，不像生意人和名流可以仗着身份提前离席。他正犹豫着，那人拽拽自己的手，鼻尖灼热的气息对上耳畔，“你留着吧，我先撤了，你结束之后来找我。”

金珉奎踌躇着点头，就见徐明浩招手示意随从过来了，只得松开手放人离开。那人离开之时宽大西装因为走动显出空荡来，无端让金珉奎觉得落寞，乖巧又拧巴，是他的徐明浩。

等金珉奎回了徐明浩的公寓时只撞进一片昏暗里，客厅门廊都是黑暗的，暗夜里涌动着白兰地浓郁的酒香，带着些甜腻勾人的韵味，金珉奎几乎一瞬间就意识到发生了什么。匆匆脱了鞋就赤脚跑进卧室，昏黄的灯光下徐明浩上身还穿着睡衣，银灰色的发梢是潮湿的，只有两条纤长的双腿光溜溜露在空气中，微微曲起的腿，绷紧的小腿肌，粗重的喘息和熟悉的味道。

金珉奎撂下自己的西装外套，徐明浩的自制力好到让他都没瞧出他被那个Omega诱导发情了，鼻尖浓郁的高浓度酒香诉说着主人的现状。筋骨分明的手握在精巧粉嫩的性器上，小脸微微昂着，见金珉奎回来有些羞涩却也没停下动作，只用气声唤了句“珉奎”

“我回来了”金珉奎应到，自己俯身上去含住那人微张的唇，一面握上那人滚烫高昂的性器缓慢撸动起来，一手去解开那人上身的睡衣纽扣，袒露出少年气的薄薄肌肉来。

龙舌兰筑了一座坚固的牢笼，将人溺在疯狂失智的边缘，徐明浩换不过气来，自喉咙发出呜咽，扒上金珉奎的脖子摸上那人同样滚烫的腺体，又钻进衬衫内胡乱摸着，此刻金珉奎的体温也比他凉，叫他不自觉贴紧。

“快点，珉奎”徐明浩得了空喘气，乳尖被人含住舔舐，激得身下更加昂扬，难耐地抓上金珉奎柔软的头发，新染的紫灰色摸在手里也是柔软冰凉的，身上和身下的双重刺激，徐明浩被弄得舒服，小声念着爱人的名字，在虎牙咬上皮肉之际攀上顶端不自觉夹紧身上人的腿来。

金珉奎草草将自己和徐明浩收拾干净，拿了东西将刚释放过的人摆好，冰凉的润滑剂在alpha紧涩的后穴开疆辟土，徐明浩被金珉奎操得熟了，自觉努力松弛着肌肉。粗壮的手指捻磨着前列腺，爽的身下的alpha小声叫，一声一声的喘，金珉奎耐心扩张完才握着硬得痛的性器抵住洞口，刚要进去，又把人翻过身来，对上那人涣散的眼，额头抵着额头，性器抵着穴口，纤细的腿被掰得大开。

“说今天闹什么脾气呢”金珉奎磨着穴口逗他，身下的人得不到爽快，自己抬了腰去寻，被结结实实按住，“告诉我，恩？”

“恩”徐明浩眯了眼睛哼唧，抓着金珉奎结实的胳膊用力掐，“大明星国民老公，我哪敢生气啊，回头一堆Omega找我算账。”

“你为这个？”金珉奎心知肚明，恨得咬牙，腰用力一挺，将人撞了个结实，听得那一声唤心里气儿才顺了些，“这两年你怎么又开始了？”

“你这是怪我了？”徐明浩抬着腰，努力迎合那人的动作，听了话不高兴身下用力夹紧就让那人出去。

金珉奎被夹得直抽气，一巴掌打上那人圆润的小屁股，“我为什么说35岁你不知道？就怕你生气，你还气，我看你就是欠收拾”

徐明浩不服气，一只脚踩上金珉奎的胸膛，不让那人动作，却被身上的人直接捉了压上来，一下一下，狠狠进到最深处，alpha退化的生殖腔被顶得发酸，眼泪和呻吟都被撞得破碎。

“金珉奎”徐明浩哑了嗓子喊，空气中对撞的白兰地和龙舌兰化开夹杂，融得不分你我。喊着喊着鼻子也就酸了，说不清是生理的泪水还是旁的什么委屈酸楚。

“明浩啊”金珉奎压了嗓子唤他，“明浩啊”

泪水被吻去，只剩喘息和呻吟在卧室内与蓬勃烧灼的酒味作伴。金珉奎一面用力挺动腰身，一面拖了那人的细腰，alpha的腰没什么曲线，却细得一把就能握住，“我们说过的，35岁结婚，不管国内还是国外，要结婚的。”

语调带了些许委屈的意味，徐明浩去摸那人的脸，勾起脖子去寻那人微微撅起的唇，轻轻落下一吻“好。”

我也想要肆无忌惮在路灯下拥抱影子交缠，手牵手走过斑马线，在花火下接吻倒数时间，做所有情侣做过的庸俗琐事，落入世间的花好月圆的俗套里，做一对圆满光亮的庸人夫夫。先前见尹净汉和洪知秀肆无忌惮的甜蜜只觉得满心酸楚，徐明浩闭上眼拥紧金珉奎赤裸精壮的上身，我不过想当个最普通的俗人秀恩爱都做不到，身份做不到，性征做不到，什么都做不到，他知晓，他和金珉奎这份亲密感情从一开始就见不得光。

情绪和性致一同到达顶峰汹涌，金珉奎擦去那人眼角的泪水，“别怕，等我。”

等我们往后余生，做一对没有光芒的圆满俗人。


End file.
